pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: the last fighters
this is not going to be edited. ask me if you want to take over it. "Please do not edit, or the Zombies will eat your brains. Still, you can comment your ideas." Plants vs. Zombies: the last fighters is a pvz fan game made by MineOK1. Update history V. 1.0 *the game was made Game modes Adventure Unlocked at start "Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies!" Mini games Unlocked after beating the suborbs "Play fun little games while your bored!" Puzzle Unlocked after beating the suborbs "Brain busters, to keep your brain big. The zombies need something to eat!" Zen garden Unlocked after beating twilight forest "Take care of cute plants and collect power ups!" Areas Tutorial The basics of the game are learned in this shorter than usual world. Suburbia The first most basic world. Deep forest The zombies have entered the forest and for some reason, you followed them. Icons To see a list of icons click here. Game mechanics Sun Sun works as a form of currency used to place plants. Small sun is worth 25, normal being worth 50 and big being worth 75. Plant food Plant food functions just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They give plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but may also be permanent depending on the plant. It can be purchased during a level for 1000 coins. Coins Coins are another form of currency used to by items in the shop. Bronze coins being worth 1, Silver 10 and gold 50. Gems Gems are used to buy costumes, seed slots, power ups and specific plants. Shovel The shovel lets you dig up a plant. A 25% refund can be purchased for 1000 coins. Costumes Each plant has at least 2 costumes wich change its look.A normal costume and a specjal costume. A Zombie has a 10% chance to drop a normal costume and a 5% chance to drop a specjal costume.A gift boz has a 100% to drop a normal costume or a 15% chance to drop a specjal costume. Objectives Like in PvZ2, objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. Excluding Brain Buster objectives, these include: *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Survive without planting on the mold colonies. *Survive with plants picked for you. *Survive with most plants picked for you. *Protect the endangered plants. *Survive the fast-paced level. *Never have more than x plants. *Don't loose more than x plants. *Defeat x zombies in y seconds. *Survive with no lawn mowers. *Produce at least x sun. *Spend no more than x sun. *Don't collect more than x sun. *Don't have more than x sun at a time *Survive a massive attack in x. *Survive the flood. Gift Boxes Gift boxes can be found by beating a certain level in each area. Each gift box contains *1000 coins *a costume *10 gems *10 seed packets for 1 - 5 plants from this world Seed Packets Seed packets function just like they did in previous Plants vs. Zombies. Three new recharge times have been added, Very Fast (2 seconds) ,Extremely Slow (80 seconds) and instant (1 second). Upgrade System The upgrade system of this game has been renovated, each plant now having 5 levels. To upgrade a plant, you would have to collect seed packets, found by opening a gift box. Seed Slots Seed Slots act the same as the first two games. By default there- are 6 default Seed Slots, but the player is given the opportunity to buy more . A 7th can be bought with 250 coins, an 8th can be bought with 1000 coins and a 9th with 50 gems. World Map Like the second game, all worlds have a map. Power Ups Power ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 12 Power Ups are currently obtainable, 7 new and 5 returning. Returning *Power Pinch (Power click on PC) pinch to defeat zombies. unlocked by beating suborbia day 12. 950 coins *Power Zap move your mouse over the screen to zap zombies. unlocked by beating suborbia day 12. 1000 coins *Power Toss Throw zombies out of the lawn. unlocked by beating suborbia day 12. 1100 coins *Power Snow click to shoot snowballs at zombies. unlocked by beating suborbia day 12. 1000 coins *Power Flame move your mouse over the screen to burn zombies. unlocked by beating suborbia. 1250 coins New *Power Heal click to heal plants in a 3 by 3 area. unlocked by beating twilight forest. 1200 coins *Power Sun click to produce 350 sun. unlocked by beating x. 850 coins Gallery Sun PvZ2.png|Sun. Pvz2plantfood-0.png|Plant food. Silver Coin.png|A silver coin. Gold Coin.png|A gold coin. Bronze Coin PVZNW.png|A bronze coin. Mystery Gift Box.png|A gift box. Plants To see the list of plants click here. Zombies To see the list of zombies click here. Gallery Pvz the last fighters.png|The current logo for the game. Adpvztlf.png|An ad for the game in PvZ 2. Map1.png|Current map (1.0) Category:MineOK1's creations Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: the last fighters